Stuck
by NeverTheMindless
Summary: Believed to be killed in a fire, and nowhere to be found are her family, Blossom, Bubbles, and the Professer. Buttercup is taken to the only other person, or monkey, I should say, that can legally raise her. Mojo finds out what it's like for this little hero. And with the help of the Rowdyruff, Gangrene Gang, and Him, Mojo will strive to be the best parent he can be.
1. Stuck

**_Dear Reader,_**

**_this story has been on hiatus for a while, but I've realized that it's because I've changed. You see, I was only twelve when I came up with the plotline. I was an amateur then and I still am now. But with that break came better writing. I've decided to evolve the story to fit my present person otherwise it will never get done. So, I'm redoing the story- all my stories- in fact with the same plotlines. I'd appreciate if you guys would bear with me and encourage me to continue. I know I get so easily distracted, bit I can do this with your help. Sincerely yours,_**

**_NeverTheMindless._**

Summary- Believed to be killed in a fire, and nowhere to be found are her family, Blossom, Bubbles, and the Professer. Buttercup is taken to the only other person, or monkey, I should say, that can legally raise her. Mojo finds out what it's like for this little hero. And with the help of the Rowdyruff, Gangrene Gang, and Him, Mojo will strive to be the best parent he can be. Some ButchxButtercup later. Rated T because the government's out to get me.

* * *

Chapter one- Stuck.

A dark haired girl leaned against the doorway to her new "room". She scowled at the blandness that face her. Things just weren't going her way. Her family was missing- presumed dead, she'd been forced to move in with this weirdo due to the fact that he'd had a part in her creation, even if it was an accidental part. And she was now surrounded by villains.

Mojo Jojo was in the middle of explaining the rules, but any onlooker could easily tell you she wasn't even paying him any attention. Instead, she stared out the vast window that overlooked the majority of New Townsville. Everything looked so small compared to her. Like if she made one wrong move, the entire society would be crushed. "

"How'd I get here, Mojo?" Buttercup suddenly asked the monkey genius.

All at once, his lecture halted and he frowned. A faraway look stole across his eyes, making them seem unfocused and confused. It wasn't a good memory for either of them. After all, Professor Utonium had created her and he'd raised Mojo since Mojo had been a defenseless little ape.

Buttercup, unfortunately, mistook his silence for disrespect.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" She screamed at him. "The least you could do is listen!"

He uncovered his ears when she was done. "Mojo heard you," he stated simply. "He just didn't know how to respond."

Buttercup faked a shrug. "The truth, for starters. Oh, and after that, maybe we can get into the real stuff. And then, like, paint each other's nails, and do each other's hair!"

Mojo rolled his eyes. "Your sarcasm isn't appreciated. Not after all that Mojo has done for you. Not after taking you in from the streets."

She was furious. "Hey, I didn't ask you to!" She growled out. "And I also didn't ask for my family to die! But that isn't exactly my fault, now is it?!"

Mojo remained calm through her entire explosion. "It wasn't your fault and it's not your fault that you're only sixteen years old. You're barely older than a child," He told her.

She immediately bristled. "I'm almost seventeen. I'm not a child! And you're just a monkey! The police should have just let me be. I fight crime for a living. I'm more qualified person than anyone to live on my own!"

"The authorities don't think so." He walked to the door, opening it. "And if it's any consolation, Mojo doesn't want to be stuck with you either."

And then he was gone.

But not long after, she mumbled, "Then you shouldn't have created me."

* * *

Butch was sitting in the living room in his usual chair. Brick was a few feet away, punching Boomer in the head for speaking without permission. The Gangrene Gang were sprawled out all over the living room furniture. Him was at the oven in the kitchen, making dinner.

Okay, let me explain:

Since Mojo and Him couldn't decide who would get the Rowdyruff boys, they decided that they'd raise them together. Not a bad homing situation as they come. That is... until the Gangrene Gang showed up and blackmailed Mojo into letting them stay there. And then, to make matters worse, Buttercup showed up. That little pain in the butt!

Who did she think she was parading around like a spoiled little queen? Butch already had one Princess to take care of, and he really didn't need another one.

The doors opened. In stepped Buttercup escorted by Mojo.

"'Sup, Buttacup," Said Ace, upon catching sight of her. "You lookin' real nice." His eyes drifted hungrily all over her. He licked his lips like she were a meal he'd eagerly enjoy. She felt almost utterly exposed.

Buttercup scowled and rolled her eyes at his version of a compliment. "And you're looking like your usual creep, Ace," she retorted. "So why not just save us both the trouble and shut your face before I have the unspoken pleasure of shutting it for you?"

He brought a mocking hand to his heart. Any idiot could easily see through the ruse. "Buttacup, I ment no disrospect. I thought girls liked bein' called 'pretty'." He defended himself.

"Ace, why don't you do us all a favor, and don't think." She walked over and sat in the chair acrossed from Butch. He glared at her choice.

"Butch," she acknowledged his presence coldly.

He narrowed his eyes in response. "Buttercup."

And that's exactly how the first night went.


	2. Among the ruins

Chapter two- Among the ruins.

The smoke was clearing faster now. Blossom let out a hacking cough and involuntarily tears formed at the edge of her lashes. The explosion had sent her flying right through the kitchen. She'd woken up in the mass of rumble that had once been her house. She almost screamed at the way her leg was angled. No normal leg should be angled like that. She bit back a cry of pain and pushed the mess off of her.

_I've got to stand up_, she rationalized. _But my leg's obviously broken. I must've hit it when that bomb went off. But this does me no good. __I'm practically useless in this state. No. I must stand up._

She planted her hands firmly on the ground and shakily climbed to her feet, using all the arm strength she had in her. She held up for a few seconds and mentally declared herself stable enough. Unfortunately, her victory was short lived. Het dizziness returned and she toppled over again.

"Professor? Bubbles? Buttercup?" She called out weakly. She wouldn't get very far in her sorry state.

_Right. I won't allow this to get to me. I've got to get to Bubbles somehow_, she scolded herself. She looked around for something to support her weight.

All she saw was charred debris and a few stray pieces of the house. She undid her ribbon causing a mount of red hair to come cascading down her back. She grabbed two makeshift pieces of wood and pinned them to both sides of her broken leg. She secured them using the hair accessory that now laid in her lap.

_It's not perfect, but It'll work,_ she decided.

"Bubbles? Buttercup?" she called.

There was a soft moan. And then a universal word. "Help."

She recognized the voice immediately. She'd heard it so many times, she'd hate herself if she didn't. She scanned around the lab ruins. Bubbles was pinned under a large pile of charred wood. But according to the groans, she was okay.

Blossom limped over to her fallen sister using the crumbling walls for support. "Bubbles?"

"I'm okay." The young blonde winced. She gasped when she saw the de facto cast. "What happened to you?! Are you okay?"

Blossom, who had begun furiously tossing pieces of wood off her of Bubbles minutes ago, paused in her task momentarily. "What?"

Bubbles pointed to her cast. Blossom glances down and realized what her sister was talking about. She forced a smile to her face. "Don't worry about me. It hardly hurts anyway," she lied.

The younger blonde haired girl raised a disbelieving eyebrow, but she didn't press the matter further when Blossom reported all that she remember had happened. There ware a few missing key points.

"Where's Buttercup?" She asked.

Blossom pursed her lips. She'd been afraid of that question since she'd regained consciousness. And even more terrified of the answer. She shook her head slowly. "I don't know," she muttered bitterly. "Bubbles, we need to get to the Professor."

It was business time now. No more fooling around. "Okay. Where is he?" The blue Powerpuff girl giggled.

Despite what had just happened, she was still smiling and cheerful. Nothing would ever be able to wipe that permanent beam off her face. Blossom soon found herself reassured and smiling back before remembering where they were.

"Um, I don't know. Can you help me look?" She smiled apologetically down at her cast.

Bubbles nodded.

She flew high into the air and scanned what was left of the Professor's laboratory while Blossom waited for the go sign. Bubbles notified her when she had spotted him. He was smashed through the living room wall- or what was left of it anyway.. His top half was in the kitchen. He was unconscious, but seemingly fine.

"Professor?" She tugged on his shirt. "Professer, please wake up!"

She promptly disappeared into the kitchen to grab an essential ingredient to the puzzle. When she returned, she dumped a glass of ice cold water all over him. He convulsed violently, rudely awoken by the sudden coldness.

"Bubbles, what was that for?" he whined, apparently not realizing how he was positioned. Or what the current situation was. Both girls were missing bits and pieces of the incident themselves.

"Um," she scratched her head cluelessly. "I don't know how to say this easily, but you stuck in the wall." She paused for a second, no doubt pondering over her former sentence. Suddenly, she giggled. "Oh, hey, lookit! I did know how to say it!"

The Professor and Blossom laughed over Bubbles' cluelessness. The laughter was abruptly cut short when Professor Untonium remembered he was stuck. "Can you guys get me out of here now?"


	3. Dinner time

Chapter three- Dinner time.

Buttercup fell backwards onto her new bed. She'd spent three hours in awkward silence with the rest of them. They'd all made a silent agreement to never cross paths with each other. This just meant Buttercup would be ignored. She hated being ignored.

She felt like screaming honestly. No one would tell her go shut up except for maybe one of the Rowdyruffs. They never knew when to say when.

She pulled her Ipod out of her pocket. She turned it on and blasted Imagine Dragons sweetly into her soon-to-be deaf ears.

This place felt more like a prison than actual house. It seemed designed to keep her here. Buttercup was going to be stuck here for two years- among the very criminals she had once defeated. And now she depended on them. Ironic? Yes. Explicitly.

_Two years_, she inwardly groaned. _I'm stuck with them for two years! If they don't end up back-stabbing me, I'll be surprised. I'd be surprised to even walk out of here alive._

There was a tenative knock at the door. The green Powerpuff sighed and sat up, pulling the earphones from her ears. "Yeah?" She called out irritably, expecting to hear one of the Rowdyruff Boys speak.

She heard the knocker clear his throat. "Dinner is ready," Mojo's voice rose forth instead. "Please allow me to escort you. It's the least I can do."

She scoffed softly from the safety of his prying eyes. "Yeah, don't trouble yourself. I'll be down in a minute."

In actuality, Buttercup had no intention of going downstairs. Who knows what type of poison- Hemlock, Aconite, Belladonna, Arsenic, or Cyanide- they would put into her food. No. She was not going to risk her life on the first night. Any food she'd eat, she'd buy herself. But that meant she'd need to get a job. A small price to pay compared to the possibility of them trying to take her life.

A part of her also understood that this was crazy. It was paranoia. Nobody was out to get her. Maybe they were though... After all, Mojo was at fault for that explosion. The same one that killed her family. He hadn't meant to win. He thought the Girls would defeat him like they always did, but it only takes once. Buttercup had heard that saying her entire life. She'd never understood what it meant until now. And the only reason why she was still around was because he felt guilty. That's why he'd taken her in the first place. He was pitying her and she hated pity. The Victim didn't suit her. She was the Survivor. A girl with nothing to lose, but naught to gain. All alone.

Mojo sighed deeply. Buttercup had the feeling he knew what she was thinking. "Fine," he relented. "Come down at your own pace."

His words barely made her look up. "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

The Rowdyruffs Boys, Gangrene Gang, Mojo Jojo, and Him all sat around the old oak table that sat in the middle of Mojo's dining room. It was a tradition Mojo had forced upon them. Now it just became habbit.

"So," Butch tested his voice out conversationally. "I take it she's not coming down."

His father sighed down at the salad stacked on his plate. Gradually, he shook his head as an answer. No words were spoken on his part.

"Good." Butch didn't even try to hide how elated he was that she wasn't there. "She'd just screw up the conversation anyway."

That wasn't entirely true. Nobody had said a word since they'd sat down. There had just been a few awkward glances passed around, but that's all, aside from a few glares that had been exchanged between Him and Mojo Jojo. They still fought often.

Boomer chimed in at this point. "I think it's sad she's not with us." He sighed softly just to prove his point.

Both of his brothers looked at him like he'd grown a second head. And he might as well have. He was saying he sympathized with the enemy.

"Why would you care?" Brick spat. His eyes were narrowed and spiteful. Any sane person would be petrified. "She's just a stupid girl!

Boomer wasn't completely sane. "She just lost her family. I can't imagine what it'd be like to lose you guys," he said absently. A hint of melancholy crept into the chimes of his voice.

Neither boy knew what to say. In fact, none of them did. Not even Buttercup, who'd been listening to the entire conversation with her ear pressed to the door.

She immediately scowled. _I hate pity._


	4. Insomnia

Chapter four- Insomnia.

Buttercup laid awake that night, unable to escape a massive horde of rushing thoughts. Everything she should be not thinking about at that precise moment in time, she thought about. The grandfather clock chimed loudly from downstairs. She tossed and turned restlessly.

Skipping dinner had been a mistake. Every time she started drifting off, she was harshly awakened by the reminder that she hadn't eaten anything. She groaned into the utter darkness blanketing her.

_This is hopeless!_ She inwardly seethed. _I'll be a zombie tomorrow, no doubt about it._

She tossed the blankets aside and stood up. She didn't even bother throwing on pants, but just stepped outside, into the hall, wearing only a black t-shirt with her favorite band's logo and plain white panties. She stumbled a few steps before smartly using the wall for support. There was no way she could stand up straight without crashing right back down.

The dark haired girl made her way to the kitchen, suddenly feeling a bit parched. She quickly decided she'd grab something to eat also. Something with limited sugar. Something that would help her sleep.

She'd barely got to the sink before she heard a bout of whispering cusses. It was a singular voice. She sighed and rolled her eyes as Butch stumbled into the room. Buttercup hadn't bothered to turn the lights on since she had eyes like a cat. Unfortunately, Butch didn't. This just meant Butch had stubbed his toe in the darkness.

He flicked the switch on irritably. He gritted his teeth at his female counterpart and shook his head. "Women are weird," he snuffed her gender.

She just rolled her eyes again and gave him a certain little finger. He returned the gesture politely. Buttercup beamed brightly and walked over to the dining room table without so much as looking back at him.

He growled and followed after her, further annoying her with his presence across from her. "What are you doing up this late anyway?" He interrogated. His cheek rested attentively on a perched up arm, letting her know he was really listening- or just really good at faking it.

"I could ask you the same thing," she pointed out. She didn't feel like answering questions tonight. What she wanted to do was grab a handful of sedatIves and use them all on herself. She'd be very wake up again after that.

Butch shrugged. "You woke me up. You sounded just like an elephant going down the hall."

Buttercup's eyes narrowed as the simile. She wasn't so sure she liked the comparison. "And you'd know how exactly?"

He rubbed his face and explained himself. "You wouldn't believe the type of things Boomer has brought into this house. He's partial to animals, and yes; there has been an elephant here before. That's how I know."

Buttercup bit back a smile. _He sounds just like Bubbles,_ she mused happily before that joy turned swiftly to bitterness. "_Sounded" would be more accurate. I'm an orphan now. I've got to remember that. I can't depend upon anybody except myself._

A brief collage of Bubbles flashed into her mind. She found herself smiling in spite of herself. Her sister just had that effect on people. "I can beat that," she told Butch confidently. "You said your brother brought a elephant into this house? Well, my _sister_ brought a _blue whale_ into my house...well... old house."

His eyes just about threatened to pop out of his head. Buttercup suddenly wished she had some popcorn with her. And no, not for entertainment purposes. She just wished she'd have something to throw into the gap that was his mouth.

He regained from his surprise and shook his head in wonder. "Wow. You're right. I'm beat."

She laughed. "Yep. I thought as much."

It was a civil conversation, you'd have to give them that. And at least they weren't trying to punch each other in the face, so that's a step up. A while ago, they wouldn't be able to even stay in the same room without someone on standby just in case. But Buttercup found herself almost enjoying his company.

"Well, you told me the craziest thing your sister's ever done. But what about you?" She raised an eyebrow at his inquiry. "What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" He asked.

Buttercup had to think about it for a moment. "I used to take the teeth of the villains I beat up so I could get money from the Toothfairy."

He winced. "Yeah, I remember that. Thanks for that, by the way. I didn't need that molar anyway," he snapped sarcastically.

She stood up warily, using the table for support. "I was five!" She protested.

"And that's an excuse? It's pathetically weak, if you ask me."

She stood up and stormed off, but not before retorting, "Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not asking."

Butch was left with a mass of angry thoughts. He always got violent when he was angry, but this time he let it go. He was too busy blushing. How long had she been wearing those panties? He was sorry he'd missed noticing it earlier.


	5. Buttercup

Chapter five- Buttercup.

Once the Professor was free, they recounted each of their tales, gathering and sharing new and old information. Blossom briefed him in on the Buttercup situation. The moment she explained it to him, the air around them grew exponentially colder. Maybe she was lost, maybe she was dead. Neither sounded that great in prospect.

Blossom laid a comforting hand on her father's shoulder. "Don't worry, Professor. I'm sure she'll be alright. This is Buttercup we're talking about. We all know how tough she can be. If anyone's gotta be lost, I'd prefer it was her. She's the only one I completely trust to come out unharmed, no offense, Bubbles," she smiled apologetically at her sister.

The blonde in question beamed and shook her head. "None taken. I'd be bawling like a little, itty baby!"

The Professor visibly brightened up. "Yes, of course, you're right. I don't know what came over me. I have great faith Buttercup will come back to her family."

He quickly drew both of his daughters close and held them. In all appearances, he vowed he'd be hopeful for his third daughter's return, but inside, his heart was breaking for her loss. He wanted nothing more than for her to be with them, in this loving embrace. He couldn't fight the tear that came down his face over his daughters' backs.

* * *

Buttercup was harshly awoken by the rough sound of the curtains being slammed open. The rings skidded on the rail, causing a loud, screeching sound to come forth. She sat straight in in bed and covered her ears. Mojo glanced over at her unapologetically.

She shot the primate a glare. "What the heck, Monkey-Breath?" She growled.

"You live here now . I've been lenient with you this far, but now that leniency is wearing thin. It's breakfast time. You will come down every morning, when I wake you. That's non-negotiable."

She frowned at his words. "Yesterday, you said I could come down at my own pace!" She protested.

"Mojo changed his mind. I can do that, you know. Now, downstairs at 0800. Which means now, Soldier! Get moving."

"I'm not a soldier!" She growled.

Mojo chose to ignore that. "Get moving!"

The door slammed loudly behind him. She gapped and tried to figure out if that actually just happened or if this had all been some kind of messed up nightmare. She decided it was reality when she saw the tiny bits of monkey fur Mojo seemed to have shedded.

_Heh. Mojo sheds. _She was actually pretty amused by this fact. _He must be getting old. And what's with the military speak? We're not in the war._

As if sensing her hesitation, Mojo decided to give Buttercup a bit of "incentive." "I don't hear you moving!" He shouted from downstairs. Needless to say, all room occupants covered their ears. A smart move for anybody.

She rolled her eyes and pulled a pair of dark jeans over her bare legs and ran downstairs before he could start counting. The monkey sat at the table with the rest of the household. There was an empty seat reserved for her neatly beside him. She felt less than eager to get near him after that great morning wake up he'd given her. He impatiently slapped the seat beside him. She sighed and took her seat.

"Now, was that so hard?" He scolded her. "I wonder how the Professor put up with you. He should've raised you better. He never would have let Mojo get away with that, when he was his lab assistant."

All conversations that had been going around abruptly came to a firm halt. There had been a sacred barrier they'd put up last night. There was to be no mention of the Professor or the other Powerpuffs. They'd give her this small gift, at least. But Mojo had crossed it.

The comment hurt, but Buttercup refused to let him see how much. So she just hid behind a stoic mask of snarkiness. Crossing he arms firmly over her chest, she fell back into her seat with a scowl directed his way. "Yeah, whatever. Pass me some bacon. I'm starving."

Mojo rolled his eyes at the teenager. Such hormonal levels... "You wouldn't be hungry if you had used your brain like a grownup instead of an immature teenager and come down to dinner yesterday when Mojo called you," he continued his annoying reprimand.

"Okay, I get it!" Buttercup had had enough. There was no point persisting his mental beating when she was already down. She stood up stiffly and slammed her chair into the table. "Just get off my case already!"

She snatched two pieces of bacon and stormed away. All eyes turned to Mojo. The same question was on everyone's mind; "What the heck was that?"


End file.
